Her Doubts Came In The Morning, Along With Nausea
by ObessedTWFan
Summary: Doubt settled in as the Nausea passed, but he was there to prove they were ready. And for that she was thankful. Sandle. 13th in Operation Crankiness.


A/N: Yes I know I've been gone for awhile, really big writers block, had loads of time in the past few weeks, but nothing would come. But once I saw this on a commerical for a bank, I thought hmm...that was good maybe I could do something with it, so I extended what was seen in the commerical. I also posted the final chapter of Name, I dont know what it took me forever to post, had it done quite some time ago. Enjoy!

* * *

Her hand made it's way to her extended stomach, just like it did every day as she sat on the edge of her bed, looking into a full length mirror, she always smiled at this because it was still hard to believe that she had a life growing inside her. Sometimes it took her breath away, that she a person who most of her life was alone, cared for herself, and now in a few months time would share it with another.

And the doubt always settling in about this time, when the nausea was settling, the thoughts were always the same, if they were ready for a baby, if he would be a good father, if she would be a good mother, she didn't think they were ready but he always amazed her. And made her feel like they could actually do this.

She didn't know why he stuck around, she always looked a mess in the mornings, even now being pregnant hadn't perfected that, in fact it had made it worse, she always had to pee in the morning and couldn't lay in bed and snuggle like the good old days, before she was pregnant.

Clad in a long sleeved shirt, a pair of his track pants, basically the only thing that fit comfortably anymore and a fleece robe that he gave her the Christmas before. She stared at her reflection, waiting for it to disappear and to wake up.

"Here you go" he handed her saltine crackers, a now regular thing in the house hold, they settled her stomach, and she chewed silently on the first one. As he sat down behind her rubbing a hand up and down her back, a calming effect that she had wished she discovered sooner.

"Are we ready for this?" she asked quietly, both her hands on her stomach now, cradling her stomach.

His hands stopped the soothing motion and he stood, pulling her up with him.

"I have something to show you" he whispered and walked behind her, a hand on the small of her back, guiding her to, a door that remained closed most of the time.

A soft creak and the door opened under her touch.

The sight before her rendered her speechless, the nursery that had only been started a few weeks ago, in which before it had been a storage room, was painted in a pale green, the crib sat assembled in a corner of the room and beside it sat a rocking chair that looked old and weathered. A changing table sat against the other wall, ready for use with all the supplies of baby powder and baby wipes line neatly against the back.

For a few minutes she was speechless, and found it hard to think of anything else.

"You finished it" she thought out loud

"Had some extra time" he said meekly, not accustomed to getting compliments.

She walked forward her hand running along the change table and making her way over to the crib that was already furnished, her fingers trailing the soft material on the mobile about the crib.

Tears suddenly welled up in her eyes, and she had trouble keeping them in, something she would blame on hormones and he was there instantly taking her in his arms as she cried because she was moved.

"For a while I didn't think I was ready, I mean I know I'm a big kid, and the fact that I'm going to have to change my ways, and act more mature scared me. But then I look at you and the child that we created, created because we loved each other"

"And the fact that your always horny" she laughed through her tears as she told the truth

"That too, this baby what ever it may be, will be loved by both of us, I know that, almost as much as I love it's mother, what ever happens we can do this together, and that is why I know we can do it"

New tears flowed down her cheeks, from what he just said

"If she inherits your stubborn side, my child-like ways, it will because we loved each other enough to take the next step and show everyone how much we love each other by creating this life" his hand moved towards her stomach, and felt a slight kick in reply.

"So yes I think we are ready for this" he kissed the top of her hand and led her to the kitchen where he had breakfast waiting.

She dug in almost immediately and he walked by to sit down himself but she stopped him with her arm, and he bent down.

"Thank you" she said sincerely

"Anything that puts a smile of that face" he smiled his charming smile

"I love you so much" she ran a hand over his cheek

"Not as much as I love you" he closed his eyes at her touch

"I really think we can do this Greg" he placed a delicate kiss on her lips, and one more for good measure and stood.

"Good to know Sidle cause I think it's a little late to reconsider"


End file.
